1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to elastic cordage for fastening or holding things in place. In particular, the invention relates to elastic cordage for threading through an opening, such as an eyelet, for use in fastening or holding various objects such as clothing items, including shoes, hats, shirts, pants, coats, belts, watchbands and the like, packaging such as bags, back packs, satchels and the like and various other items which are conventionally held or fastened by rope, string, thread, cloth, bungee cords and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional means for fastening objects such a shoe is by pulling a shoelace through eyelets with the lace then tightened and tied into a knot. Other devices include mechanical closures such as latches, hooks or clamps for holding cords, ropes, string and the like in a manner which enables adjustment by releasing the latch to pull the cord, rope or string through to a new position.
Conventional shoestrings and mechanical fasteners have a number of limitations and drawbacks. Knots tied in shoestrings can become loose so that the shoe or other object unintentionally becomes unfastened. Mechanical closures devices are relatively expensive, and in many designs they are cumbersome to fasten, unfasten or adjust.
The need has been recognized for a draw-tight elastic cord which obviates the foregoing and other limitations and disadvantages of prior art fastener devices of the type described. Despite the various fastener devices in the prior art, there has heretofore not been provided a suitable and attractive solution to these problems.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide elastic cordage that can be used to fasten, tie or adjust an object while requiring no knot or mechanical device to prevent unfastening or slippage in the cording.
The invention provides a draw-tight elastic cordage adapted for threading through an opening. The cordage has one or more components along its length which are enlarged or bulged out in diameter when axial stress is reduced, and which when axial stress is increased are reduced in diameter. In one embodiment, the cordage comprises a length of integral elastic cord which is bulged out at axially spaced positions. Other embodiments provide an elastic core about which a flexible sheath is fitted. When the cordage is elongated under tension, the outer diameter of each bulged-out component is sufficiently small to enable threading through the opening. When the tension is released, portions of the sheath expand outwardly at axially spaced-apart locations. The outwardly expanded portions have diameters which are sufficiently large to resist movement of the cordage in one direction through the opening.